Glacius
Glacius is a powerful extraterrestrial being and a signature character of the Killer Instinct franchise, having been a playable character in every game of the series. A member of an alien species renowned for its potent cryogenic abilities, Glacius has been left stranded on the Earth and becomes entangled with human affairs when Ultratech manages to steal alien technology from his crashed vessel. In the original KI lore, Glacius was held captive by Ultratech and forced to fight for his freedom. In Killer Instinct (2013), Glacius is an interstellar warden who comes to retrieve technology that the human race is not deemed ready to peruse. But when the Earth comes under assault by the forces of Gargos, Glacius opts to stand with humanity, and attempts to assure the survival of the juvenile species against the demonic onslaught. Biography Appearance Of a fairly large stature, the original Glacius also has a bit of a heavier weight for his physique, most likely due to the high density of ice and water that makes up his body. His entire body has ranges of blue and silver. His arms are a light blue and also glow, and his legs are a darker blue than the rest of his body. His torso and head are silver and white. He has no ears, and his eyes are a dark blue with a black ring around them. As far as a nose or mouth, none can be seen, but upon closer inspection, it seems as if the white ice around his face could be a type of mask. If not, it is still possible that he has a mouth under the icicles on the front of his face. In ''Killer Instinct 2'', Glacius' appearance has only minor changes. More of his dark blue skin can be seen from under the white ice, and his eyes are in more of a glare than a blank stare. He seems to be a bit larger than his previous form, and instead of having five fingers, he now has three, and his feet also have three appendages instead of coming to a boot tip. The reason for those changes remain unknown. In [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], Glacius has undergone a dramatic change in physical appearance. While still humanoid, his body is much more alien-like in appearance, with his limbs being thinner and his head now longer, shaped with mandibles. His inner body is wiry and almost insectoid, but it is coated in a thick layer of ice that resembles the muscle mass of a human being. He also lacks the smooth surface he had from the original game and instead has jagged, ice-like crystals emerging from various points along his body. He now has four fingers (two fingers and two thumbs) on each hand and only two toes on each foot. He retains his green eyes from KI2/Gold, although they look much more reptilian in nature. Glacius' retro costume largely mirrors his KI1/KI2 appearance, but has four fingers and two toes like his default appearance. Personality Glacius is a noble and proud character who, during his time as a galactic marshal, has a strong sense of justice and always tries to do what is right. His mission on Earth was initially to recover the power core that had been stolen from his ship by Ultratech, but even after retrieving his lost technology he stays on Earth so that he may aid the residents in their battle against Gargos. He is sickened by Ultratech’s foolish tampering with the world, especially Project Cinder, which used his DNA to make a dangerous force that spat in the face of his entire race. Abilities Glacius' body seems to be made of both ice and water, or some state in between for he can morph his body into different shapes using something akin to cryokinesis. This includes liquidizing himself into a puddle and quickly moving across the ground, or morphing his hands and arms into weapons, mainly a lance or an axe. He can also form spiked balls of ice out of the moisture in the air. In the rebooted universe, it is explained further that Glacius' race are powerful telepathic beings that can adapt to any environment (lava, metal, water, 'ice, earth, etc.) they choose by simply bending the molecular structure at will and encasing themselves in any and all form of protective shells, akin to a thick layer of body armor. This technique provides a natural form of defense and attack for his entire race. Killer Instinct Story Glacius is an alien being from a distant planet. When his spaceship crash landed on Earth, he was captured by Ultratech. Hoping to prove these alien beings to be inferior, Ultratech forces him to fight for his life in the Killer Instinct tournament. '''Extended Story Wandering the galaxy in search of new life, a curious Glacius skims too close to the Earth and, sucked in by its gravitational field, crashlands deep in the heart of a snow-bound mountain range. Groggy but counting himself lucky to be alive, he surveys the damage and sets out in the hope of finding the parts he needs. The history books of Glacius' race warn of the humans unreasoning brutality, but surely they exaggerate? Unfortunately, the alien will soon have time to regret his trusting nature when Ultratech capture him for use in their own unique brand of 'scientific research'. Stage: Mountain Temple (Main)/Mountain Shrine (Alternate) Moveset *Shockwave: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Punch *Cold Shoulder: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *Ice Lance: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch *Liquidize: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Back Then Forward, Any Punch *Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Back, Fierce Kick *No Mercy 2: 1 Character Distance Away Half Circle Back, Medium Kick *No Mercy 3: 1 Character Distance Away Half Circle Forward, Medium Punch *Humiliation: Half Circle Forward, Medium Kick Ending After escaping from the grasp of Ultratech, Glacius finally returns to the site of his crashed spaceship. With the advanced technology present at Ultratech, Glacius takes the materials he needs and repairs his damaged ship. With memories of the evil he faced there fading slowly, Glacius begins the long and arduous trip back to his homeworld. ''Killer Instinct 2'' Story Two Millennia from now a captured relative earns freedom by slaying a fire being and escaping home. But now in the past a distress call has been answered. Glacius must free his stranded kin. Extended Story The ordeals of this alien ambassador explain why his race made a point of avoiding contact with us until his descendant was forced to crash-land on our world 2000 years later. Sent to Earth by his race in search of a scout party long since lost, Glacius soon found himself imprisoned by the surviving followers of Gargos. In the chaos caused by the arrival of warriors from the far future and their demonic foe, he seizes the opportunity to escape his captors and battle his way to freedom. Stage: Spaceship Moveset *Cold Shoulder: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Ice Grip: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *Liquidize & Uppercut: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick, Fierce Kick *Liquidize In Air: (In Air) Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *Liquidize: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *Ice Lance: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch *Arctic Blast: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch *Air Double: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponents Throw *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch Plus Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Quick Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Kick *Ultra Combo: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick Super Moves *Super Uppercut: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Cold Shoulder: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Liquidize & Uppercut: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Arctic Blast: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Arctic Slam: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 4: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 5: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick First 4 Enders Finishers *No Mercy: Hold Back, Half Circle Back Plus Quick Kick Endings Kill Sabrewulf and destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Returning to a well hidden place previously discovered, Glacius is reunited with the captured members of his race. Freeing his captured comrades , Glacius leads them back to his ship, and onto their homeworld. The rescue mission has been a total success. Don't kill Sabrewulf but destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Returning to a well hidden place previously discovered, Glacius is reunited with the captured members of his race. But he has been careless, a spared enemy has tracked him with only revenge in mind. His joy at finding his comrades is short lived. Kill Sabrewulf but don't destroy Glacius' spaceship With Gargos defeated, Glacius starts the long search for his lost comrades. Although victorious, Glacius still has no idea where his captured friends are. Frustrated, he resigns himself to a long trip home alone... The consulation that he himself has survived is not enough. Leaving Earth, the victory is hollow. His mission is a failure and his people remain lost. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Honor-driven Glacius has returned to Earth as protector, to safeguard against misuse of technology he was forced to leave behind after his last journey. His ship's power core stolen, Glacius is determined to find the thief, and undo the damage done by his abandoned tech. Extended Story The Ice-man Cometh: Moveset Traits Combo Trait - Ranged Doubles: Glacius can perform ranged auto-doubles out of any ranged opener (Ice Lance, Shatter, etc.) and continue the combo with Shatter linkers, allowing him to start a combo from virtually any distance. Instinct Mode - Crystalize: Glacius coats himself in a thick layer of ice armor that absorbs one hit. If it gets hit, a new one will form after about three seconds. He also gains a universal defense buff and Liquidize can move much faster and further while Crystalize is active. Can use Homing Puddle Punch (HP+HK), which moves directly in front of the opponent to attack, and Cross-Up Puddle Punch (F+HP+HK), which moves directly behind the opponent to attack. Command Attacks * Ice Lance - (Forward+MP) - Glacius thrusts his arm horizontally in the form of a gigantic icicle. * Ice Pick - (Back+HP) - Glacius thrusts his arm upwards in the form of a gigantic icepick. * Liquidize - (3K) - Glacius melts into a puddle to avoid attacks. Can move left or right slightly. Invulnerable to projectiles on startup, fully invulnerable while submerged. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Glacius fires an icy blast into the opponent at close range. Special Moves * Puddle Punch - (QCF+K) - Glacius melts and reforms with a hefty uppercut punch. Fully invulnerable on startup. Works as a Damage Ender. * Cold Shoulder - (QCB+K) - Glacius advances with a shoulder tackle. Invulnerable to projectiles. Works as a Wall Splat Ender. * Hail - (QCB+P) - Glacius creates an ice ball that hovers in the air before flying forwards. Stays in place as long as the punch is held. Holding an additional punch will create multiple Hails that can be launched independently. Button strength determines angle traveled. Bounces along the ground if it lands. Works as a Ground Bounce Ender. * Shatter - (QCF+P) - Glacius summons a large icicle out of the ground. Button strength determines where the icicle appears. Acts as an unblockable attack. Works as a Battery Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Puddle Punch - (QCF+2K) - Glacius melts, moves forwards, and reforms with five hefty uppercut punches. Acts as a launcher. * Shadow Cold Shoulder - (QCB+2K) - Glacius advances with a shoulder tackle that hits five times. Invulnerable to projectiles and low attacks. * Shadow Hail - (QCB+2P) - Glacius creates five ice balls that fly out in a large spread pattern. * Shadow Shatter - (QCF+2P) - Glacius raises five large icicles out of the ground below the opponent. No longer unblockable, but tracks the opponent’s location. Ultra Combo Hits: 25 Hits Stage During an Ultra Combo, the crashed spaceship begins to start up, causing the snow to be blown heavily from the spaceship. Arcade Mode Endings Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: Glacius has defeated all who have come into contact with his technology, removing any evidence of his presence. Ever vigilant, the alien continues on his journey, knowing the influence of his lost technology continues to spread, and determined to repair the damage at all costs. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: As Sadira collapses in defeat, she sends a signal to activate Glacius' lost power core. Paired with an Ultratech device, the searing energy of the core opens a dimensional rift. Through ragged breathes, Sadira murmurs the words, "My mission is complete. The path is open." ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: Convinced of the danger posed by Earth's inhabitants, Glacius evacuates the planet. He triggers a self-destruct signal to the lost tech, setting off an explosion that decimates the earth. In his hearts, Glacius knows he made the only possible decision. Trivia *In Killer Instinct (2013), Glacius's black alternate color scheme matches that of Todd McFarlane's Spawn, complete with white splotches around his green eyes. *Interestingly, in Season 1 of Killer Instinct (2013) ''Glacius could dash just like any character in the game, albeit very slowly and not very far. His ability to dash was removed in Season 2 due to the uselessness of the move, but was then returned in Season 3 by popular demand of fans. *Glacius' 2013 story has a connection to the Roswell UFO Incident in 1947. * Glacius' race are the reigning galactic champions in team dance-off competition for the last 13 Cluster Games events (think Olympics, but for the galaxy). Their moves are unmatched. Only one time, three games ago, did they come close to losing to a team from The Vorin Empire, who stunned the crowd with their amazing syncopated dance to "K'thaxx Rikk G'thangor", a very popular piece across the civilized galaxy, but long considered impossible to dance to, much like most of the compositions from earthly composer Phillip Glass. It was only by the slimmest of margins did Glacius' race pull it off, but everyone suspects it was the Tikk-nor judge's absolute distaste for the Vorin Empire that skewed the voting in their favor. Hard to blame him, what with the Vorin empire's occupation of his planet, but in judging something as important as the Cluster dance-off, you'd think he could have put those petty concerns aside. Gallery ''Killer Instinct Ripvgla.jpg glacius2.jpg glacius1.jpg Fulvgla.jpg Glacius-image.jpg Killer Instinct Early Glacius.jpeg|Glacius' early design (notice how his body figure is bulkier than his official KI1 model) Killer Instinct 2 Killer Instinct 2 Glacius.jpg Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg Glavja.jpg Glacius.jpg Ki2 glab.jpg Killer Instinct (2013) Glacius_Emblem.png|Glacius' Emblem e3-2013-killer-instinct.jpg|Earlier design. Note the skull-like face reminiscent of Glacius' appearance in Killer Instinct 2 Glacius Crash-Site-900x506.png|Glacius' Crash Site glaciuscharprofile.jpg|Glacius (old Color 2) Killerglaciusthingimg.jpg|Color 2 (old) glacius_610.jpg Killer_Instinct_Glacius_02.jpg Jb2hkKHWW4Mc4y.jpg Glacius01.gif Glacius Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Glacius (Ice Temple) Glacius Arcade Intro 1.png|Glacius Arcade Intro 1 Glacius Arcade Intro 2.png|Glacius Arcade Intro 2 Glacius Arcade Bio.png|Glacius Arcade Bio Glacius.png killerinstinct3-glacius-concept-prima.jpg|Glacius concept art Shadow Glacius skin.jpg|Glacius shadow skin External links Glacius' character page at the official Killer Instinct website Glacius' gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters